


this sweet morning haze

by downforce



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, set after Race of Champions 2017 Nations Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforce/pseuds/downforce
Summary: Sebastian just wants to sleep, but Jenson has other things in mind





	

Sebastian woke up when he felt soft lips pressing small kisses on his shoulders and neck. He sighed and buried himself in the comfortable sheets. He heard a chuckle and opened one eye to peer at Jenson, who looked back at him with a grin on his face.

“Good morning, Champion of Champions,” he said, looking far too awake for Sebastian’s liking. Jenson’s words made him smile as he remembered what happened yesterday. Yes, he truly could call himself Champion of Champions now after he defeated all of them single-handedly. But that had to wait, after the long night filled with loud music, embarrassing dancing and lots of alcohol, he wanted to relax some more.

“Sleep. Now,” he grumbled and closed his eye again, sighing contentedly as Jenson slipped an arm around his stomach, tugging him closer.

He was close to drifting off again when he felt Jenson move, drawing small circles on his stomach. He groaned and blinked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Insatiable,” he muttered accusingly, not even bothering to form proper sentences. However, instead of letting him go back to sleep, Jenson just grinned wider and let his hand slip lower, now brushing the sensitive skin just above his boxers. 

“It's almost noon, that's enough sleep for you, darling. And I think you deserve a treat for winning, don't you want one?” He asked, eyes sparkling.

Sebastian considered ignoring him and just going back to sleep, but after a moment he sighed and smiled as Jenson fistbumped the air. Wordlessly, he demanded a kiss and whimpered against his boyfriend’s lips when Jenson didn't waste a second before prying his mouth open. 

They kissed lazily, no unnecessary movement involved and Sebastian relaxed into Jenson’s body with every brush of lips. When they broke apart to gasp for air, he offered his neck and sighed again when small but insistent kisses were pressed on the spot that usually made him weak in the knees. 

“Feeling lazy today, huh?” Jenson asked knowingly and took Sebastian’s groan as a request to continue. He moved his hand lower and chuckled again, when his boyfriend buried his head in his shoulders and raised his hips ever so slightly.

“No teasing,” Sebastian complained, and gasped as Jenson began to rub him through his boxers. His gasps turned into moans as the pressure increased and he started to roll his hips in a stuttering rhythm, the kisses pressed to his neck heightening the sensations. 

Jenson ignored Sebastian’s groan of protest and moved them so Sebastian was underneath and he was propped up on his elbows. He tugged the sheets around them, now more a shield than a cover. It was just them alone, the outside world fading away as he looked down and smiled as still sleepy baby-blue eyes stared back at him, silently demanding more. 

He leaned down and pried Sebastian’s lips open again, lazily kissing him until they had to break apart for air. As they gasped, he rolled his hips against his boyfriend’s and caught his groan in another kiss. It was a game of back and forth, open-mouthed kisses followed by small thrusts, small kisses on the neck intercepted by increasing pressure of wandering hands. 

Sebastian’s moans grew louder the closer he got, and he threw back his head with closed eyes as he felt the familiar feeling in his belly. 

“Close,” he managed to gasp out in-between two insistent kisses and grabbed Jenson’s shoulders, desperately trying to find something to hold on to. 

“Come on, babe,” Jenson moaned and increased the pressure of his rolling hips, goading his boyfriend back into a kiss. 

“Open your eyes,” he murmured into Sebastian’s ear and felt the body beneath him shiver. “I want to see your eyes, babe, come on, open them for me,” he encouraged him and smiled as Sebastian opened his eyes wide, darker than usual. Gone was the sleepiness, replaced with desire and need. 

Sebastian’s hips hitched and he moved upwards to bury his head in Jenson’s shoulders when he gave in and came in his boxers, a drawn-out moan and Jenson’s name escaping his mouth. He sagged back against the bed, eyes falling closed involuntarily and felt the aftershocks wrack his body. 

Lost in the satisfied feeling and comfortable darkness, he almost missed Jenson’s hips stuttering and opened his eyes just in time to see him tip his head back, mouth opened as he followed Sebastian over the edge. 

Sebastian coaxed him into a kiss as he let his boyfriend recover and slowly moved them so Jenson could relax into his body.

“Can I go back to sleep now?” He asked cheekily and giggled when he received nothing but a mumble from Jenson. “Disgusting,” Sebastian muttered as he snuggled closer and closed his eyes with a sigh, Jenson’s breathing and body warmth lulling him back to sleep.


End file.
